Luna Santa
'Luna Santa '''is the 55th episode of Season 39. Summary Luna Girl is hoping for the best Christmas gift this year, but is saddened that it might not come true. Then, when the nighttime villains steal Santa Claus’ magical gift bag and his sleigh and reindeer, she and the PJ Masks must help him save Christmas by getting them back before Christmas Day tomorrow. Plot The episode begins at the Avalor Palace where the Disney Junior Club, the Descendants, and the Star Darlings were helping Princess Elena prepare for Navidad by making treats, setting up games, and decorating the palace and even the tree! Everyone was excited, all except Luna, who was looking down the floor while hanging up flowers on the railings as Sofia walked towards her to ask what was wrong, just when she saw a purple gift box with a silver ribbon and bends down to see what it was, but before she could examine it, Luna stops her by using her moth fairy magic to lift the gift away as she tells Sofia that she can't touch this, then realized how rude she was acting and apologized. Sofia pats Luna on the shoulder and says that it's okay just as Elena came to see if everything's alright, just when she saw the gift box in Luna's hands and asked her if that's some kind of present. Sighing, Luna responds that it is and that it's a gift for her birth mother Orizaba, but since she fell into that swirling pit of nothingness in the Bad Spirit Branch of the Spirit World, Luna hasn't been in the Christmas Spirit ever since. All she wanted for Christmas is to see her mom again and give her her gift that she and her moths have made for her. With a sad and sympathetic expression, Elena says that she's sorry and she hugs Luna to comfort her, as she (Luna) hugs her back while giving her a small smile. Later, after the palace was finally decorated, Luna is seen walking with Connor, Amaya, Greg, and Dylan who were trying to cheer her up by telling her that Santa Claus might bring more than just presents when he grants her Christmas wish this year as Luna hoped they were right. Speaking of presents, Amaya said, they've got a big night ahead of them, because tonight, the villains might be plotting to steal the Christmas presents this holiday season, just as hearing Amaya mention that made Luna's stomach do a flip when she remembered that time when she stole everyone's presents last Christmas when she was a nighttime villain, because she has no one to celebrate Christmas with, until the PJ Masks decided to spend the holidays with her. Sighing, Luna hoped that the villains won’t make any trouble this year, just when Luna’s iDisney rang as she pulls it out from her bag, and to her and her friends surprise, they were getting a call from Santa Claus! When Luna presses the call button, Santa’s face appears as Connor asked him what’s going on as Santa explains to them that some “little crazy kids in purple sparkly leotards” have stolen his magical gift bag. Without it, he can’t deliver any presents to the boys and girls on Christmas tomorrow. Hearing Santa Claus mention “little crazy kids in purple sparkly leotards” reminded Dylan of the Ninjalinos, which means that Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos are already up to their naughty tricks! Luna tells Santa to not worry and that they’ll stop Night Ninja and get magic gift bag back as Santa thanks the five kids and wishes them good luck before ending the call. The PJ Masks are on their way, into the night to help Santa Claus save Christmas Day! After the transformation, the PJ Masks arrived at their HQ, where PJ Robot had decorated the room and had a Santa hat on as he cheers “Merry Christmas!” to his friends and they replied “Merry Christmas PJ Robot!” to PJ Robot before Catboy asks him if he can spot Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos and the magical gift bag as PJ Robot types on the computer keys to see Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos with the magical gift bag, plus his magical sleigh and his reindeer, who were being forced to move thanks to a Ninjalino giving the, painful whacks with a sparkly whip. Those naughty ninjas were ruining Christmas for everyone, but they weren’t the only villains trying to wreck the holidays when Armadylan noticed another red dot in the EverRealm as he swipes the screen to the next scene of Romeo and Robot stealing presents, and that’s not all, because the Wolfies are trying to steal the presents too and even Kevin was eating the cookies and drinking the milk for Santa, in Disney Junior Town! The villains were everywhere, but luckily, Luna Girl and her moths are already out there trying to stop them, but it looked like they needed help, so Catboy goes back to the Avalor City, Owlette flies over to the EverRealm in the Owl Glider, and Armadylan and Gekko go Disney Junior Town to help Luna Girl and her moths stop the Wolfies. Meanwhile, Howler and Rip were carrying pawfuls of presents while Kevin was polishing off some cookies and washing them down with a glass of nice cold milk just when Luna Girl and her moths appeared as she points her Luna Magnet at them and orders them to stop and put those presents back, but Howler says that it’s too much fun as Luna Girl growls and says that stealing presents isn’t fun, and that everyone should have the presents to themselves. Kevin eats the last cookie and lets out a burp, disgusting Luna Girl, and Rip tells her that if she wants the presents back, she and her moths will have to get them back themselves. Luna Girl does so as she was about to shoot a Luna Magnet beam at the Wolfies, when they howled at her and her moths and Luna Girl was knocked off her Luna Board, when she felt a pair of arms catch her in time as Gekko grins down at her and she was glad that he and Armadylan have arrived in time to help her. Just then, the Wolfies ran off and the three friends and the moths went after them. Meanwhile, Catboy was trying to get the gift bag away from Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos, while in the EverRealm, Owlette was trying to get the stolen presents back from Romeo and Robot, but they were too strong, and Catboy was having a hard time trying to get the magic gift bag from Night Ninja while Owlette was getting tangled in ropes. Back in Disney Junior Town, Luna Girl, her moths, Armadylan, and Gekko were still chasing after the Wolfies, but they were too fast even with all the presents they carried. Luckily, Luna Girl had an idea as she lets her moths to go inside this empty gift box and then gives it to Armadylan to tell the Wolfies that they’ve got them a holiday surprise of their own, and turns to Gekko to use his super gecko camouflage. Nodding in unison, they both go to work on the plan as Armadylan tunnels his way down and Gekko uses his super gecko camouflage while Luna Girl and her moths fly up. On the other side of town, the Wolfies thought that they got away when Luna Girl and Armadylan appeared in front of them and they skid to a stop as Luna Girl tells the Wolfies that she and her friends have brought them a gift for them for Christmas. Armadylan gives the gift to the Wolfies and as they opened, the moths flew out and they started tickling the Wolfies, making them drop all the presents! While the Wolfies weren’t looking, Gekko in his camouflage mode quickly carried all the presents away as he, Luna Girl, and Armadylan ran off to return the presents. Now that the last present was returned, they can go help Catboy and Owlette. Back in Avalor, Catboy was getting really caught in the sticky splat and was having trouble getting back the magic gift back from Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos, but just when he was defeated, Luna Girl, her moths, Gekko, and Armadylan arrived in time to save their friend and defeat the villains easily, then take back the magic gift bag before meeting Owlette in the EverRealm to stop Romeo and Robot. How ever, Owlette wasn’t having any luck until her friends came to help her and defeat Romeo and Robot easily. Although, Romeo had some other plans just when the PJ Masks and Luna Girl and her moths thought that their job was done, Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos popped out of the gift bag, then the Wolfies too, much to their surprise! Then before the heroes can do anything, the Ninjalinos threw sticky splats at their feet, getting them stuck, as Romeo and Robot hopped onto the sleigh and Night Ninja cruelly whips at the reindeer to go, leaving the PJ Masks and Luna Girl stuck! As she saw them go high up into the sky, Luna Girl clutched her fists in anger! She can’t let Santa or Christmas down! She just can’t! The moths then removed the sticky splats and just before Luna Girl could go, she frees her friends, then she calls for her Luna Board and she hops on, while the PJ Masks went into the Owl Glider and flew behind her. Meanwhile, the villains were on their way to the North Pole to take over Santa’s Workshop when suddenly, Luna Girl and her moths appeared to stop them. She shoots them a Luna Magnet beam, but Howler tries to stop her by throwing a present at her, which she dodges and catches in time before it feel far. Soon, the Wolfies started throwing presents at Luna Girl to knock her off her Luna Board while dodges and catches them in her Luna Magnet beam and her moths catch them too, but there were so many presents being thrown out of the sleigh that Luna Girl and her moths weren’t sure how many, they can catch and hold onto to, until their friends River to help them as they caught the other presents in the Owl Glider. Romeo scolds at the Wolfies just when the Owl Glider appeared in front of the sleigh and Luna Girl tells the villains that it’s over as she shoots a Luna Magnet beam and freezes the sleigh with the villains in it and sets it down slowly onto the snow. Now that they’ve got the sleigh, presents, and the reindeer back, the PJ Masks and Luna Girl and her moths can finally celebrate Christmas and the villains have nothing to steal now. Just then, a red mist flies in and Santa appears as he agrees and says solemnly that he’ll have to give the villains coal for Christmas this year for stealing his stuff. Then seeing the villains looking sad and complaining that they never get a real Christmas, Luna Girl felt sympathetic and asks Santa if she can do something first before he can give them coal as Santa nods and lets her. Walking up to the villains, Luna Girl asks them if they want to come back to Avalor with her and her friends to celebrate Christmas/Navidad with them and their friends as Romeo asks if she means it, and Luna Girl replies yes. She knows what it’s like to not have a real Christmas before the PJ Masks celebrated it with her, so now it’s her turn to let the villains celebrate Christmas with them as she holds out her hand for Romeo to help him up and Night Ninja, his Ninjalinos, Robot, and the Wolfies got up as well. But before they can go to the party, they’ll have to return the presents to everyone before Christmas Day tomorrow as they all got to work, until they delivered the last present. Later in the Avalor palace, everyone was having a great time together with friends and families, music, foods, and presents, and even meeting Santa, but mostly with their loved ones. Although everyone was enjoying the party, Luna Girl was still sad about not getting the only gift she wants this year until Santa taps her on the shoulder and he tells her that he has a surprise for her for being so nice to the villains by inviting them to the party. Suddenly, the doors swung open, letting out a flurry of snow and cold wind, and a familiar figure appeared until it was revealed to be... Orizaba! Everyone stopped to turn and gasp and shriek in horror then step back, but Luna Girl’s eyes widened and watered when she saw that Santa had brought her birth mother, and she runs up to her to give her a hug as her friends and the rest of the guests calmed down when Elena says that it’s okay and that the moth fairy won’t do any harm! After ending the hug, Luna Girl’s moths handed their friend her gift to her mother and she gives it to Orizaba, who opens it and finds a silk turtleneck sweater with fancy moth designs and she felt love and in every stitch and warmth in the silk when she put it on! Orizaba loved her gift and thanked her daughter as they hugged again, then Luna Girl thanks Santa for this wonderful surprise as he replies that she’s welcome and shouts out Merry Christmas to everyone, ending the episode. Powers that Kwazii uses * Levitation * Decor Dazzle * Light Magic * Gift Power * Star Power Characters * Trivia * ''Gekko Saves Christmas from PJ Masks is mentioned in this episode. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 39 Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on the Moths Category:Episodes focusing on all characters Category:Episodes focusing on Elena Category:Episodes focusing on Isabel Category:Episodes focusing on Naomi Category:Episodes focusing on Mateo Category:Episodes focusing on Gabe Category:Christmas Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Episodes focusing on the Wolfy Kids Category:Friendship Category:Family Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 39 images Category:Luna Girl images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Complete episodes Category:Complete Season 39 episodes Category:Offering images